Shinobi Alchemist
by Yumi-nachan
Summary: Kushina perform Human Transmutation revive Minato with cost her life and homun!minato.Minato join to military and learn a secret hidden in there. Can he meet his son,Naruto or can he save amestris from father and his minions? OC,OCC,Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Human Transmutation

**The Single Opening Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa mada jinsei nagai deso**

**Yarinokoshiteru koto, yarinaoshite mitai kara**

**Yume no tsudzuki oikakete ita hazu nanoni**

**Magarikunetta hosoi michi, hito ni tsumadzuku **

"**Ano koro mitai ni" tte modoritai wake ja nai no**

**Nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru **

**wakatte kuremasu you ni,**

**gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamette yo**

**tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo**

**zutto kurushiku seottekunda **

**deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni**

**dare wo matteru no?**

**Shiroi Note ni tsudzutta you ni**

**Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo**

**Nani kara nogaretainda?**

"**Genjitsu" tte yatsu?**

**Kanaeru tame ni ikiterunda tte **

**Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasuka**

**Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara**

**Kaeru basho mo nai no **

**Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru**

**Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)**

**Natsukashiku naru**

**Konna itami mo kangei jan**

Life is still too long for me to want to erase these feelings

I want to try and redo those things I left undone

We were supposed to be going after the continuation of our dreams

But we trip over people on that bent, narrow path

It's not like we want to return to these times

We're just looking for these skies we've lost

Stop making that face,

As if you "sacrificed yourself just so I'd understand."

A sin doesn't end with tears

You've had to suffer and carried the burden forever

Who are you waiting for in the labyrinth of your emotions,

With no exit in sight?

As I spelled them out in this blank notebook

I want to release my true feelings more and more

What do you want to escape from?

That thing called reality

Makes me want to scream that we live on

To make our wish come true, you hear me

No way we can stay on the safe idea

So we don't even have a place to go back to

I'm always thankful for kindness

So I want to become strong (I'm on the way)

I'm feeling nostalgic

I'll welcome that pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhoood and Naruto. But I want really to see Royed. I'm just poor fan that waiting FMA Brotherhood update.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Yaoi**

**Pairing: Royed, others still secret**

**Summary: This is set after Kyuubi attack six years latter. She learns from her family notebook that she can revive her husband, Minato with alchemist. Too obsessed to revive her husband, she left Konoha and Naruto alone. Kushina went to Ammetris and learn alchemist then signed to Military. Then she finally fulfills her dream but with consequence…**

**Chapter 1: Human Transmutation **

"35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of caustic lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon… and soul information."

The red-haired woman smiled, her dark eyes staring at the container that contained the ingredients, "Finally, the Philosopher's Stone."

In the small room, in the middle, there was a drawn circle on floor. The red-haired woman put all the ingredients in a big container and put them in the middle of the transmutation circle. She then went back outside the strange drawn circle on the floor, examining everything to make sure there's nothing wrong.

Her dark eyes scanned everything, as if to check she's sure about it. She placed two hands on the circle, and unexpectedly they let out similar lightning-like things. The circle began to glow, so blue, so bright. Kushina's smile widened more as her accomplishment was successful. She ignored a small voice very deep in her heart, telling her that there's something happening made her on edge herself. Too late, her obsession and dream blinded her eyes. Never noticing as the sensation became more dreadful than before…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fullmetal Alchemist XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fullmetal Alchemist XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A rather young girl paced toward a long corridor. Her long hair was braided in one long braid, which descended down over her waist. Her dark eyes rolled in anxiety about something she even didn't know. Her pale skin quivered at a sound, like a dreadful yet familiar sensation.

Despite her appearance of a likely young age, she is more mature than it looks. Her eyes display her experience that just adults experience. It could not help that she knew almost everything than most people know. Walking straight to the source, she found the unpleasant feeling trying to suffocate her the nearer she came. She found herself in front of a door, trying to push the handle, but the door was locked from the inside.

Dark eyes widened as her mind already figured out the dreadful feeling she felt. She began shouting, calling and knocking on the door harder and harder.

"Kushina, you idiot, what are you doing? Get out now!!!! Open up, now." Dark eyes widen in fear as her call was ignored. She called to other people louder in her desperate situation, "HIROTO, COME HERE, GET YOUR ASS HERE, FAST!!!"

A young and quite handsome man in his twenties rushed out to the girl. Long and soft brown hair reaching his waist matched equally with beautifully deep amber eyes. His height is taller than an average adult. However, like the girl, wisdom lingered in his amber eyes. His creamy skin made him perfectly like a prince itself. He panicked seeing the girl's look, fear on her face about an unknown reason. "What's the matter, Yumi?" Hiroto asked; he cannot help but worry about the situation.

"I need you to push door together with me, something's happened inside," Yumi commanded.

He didn't need to be told twice as they slammed their bodies together against the door, forcing it open. As the door opened, Yumi gasped in surprise and Hiroto's eyes widened in disbelief. Amber and dark eyes stared at the horrible sight in front of them.

A woman with red hair was covered in blood, even her clothes, the ones so beautifully blue changed into the horrid red of blood, lay near a circle that the two know as a transmutation circle. In the middle of the transmutation circle there also laid a young in his twenties, with neither too long nor too short a length of yellow hair, tanned skin and rather handsome man. He displayed his nakedness that could make all women swoon and nosebleed, but Yumi's not effected since she's busy being too horrified. Yumi knew the man is not a human since Kushina performed human transmutation to revive him. She gasped at the too-intense aura in the room. She knew that the power is from the Philosopher's Stone. She wondered how Kushina could have gotten such a dangerous thing like that.

"Yumi, Kushina is badly injured. Looks like her wound from her deal with the Gate of Truth become worse," Hiroto's voice jolted the girl out from her thoughts.

Yumi ran to Kushina to check her pulse. The pulsebeat began getting weaker and weaker. She also suffered blood loss, it's just time when the red-haired woman will die.

"Hiroto, find a doctor first, I will take care of her, and send them to my lab. Quick!!!!"

Hiroto rushed out from the room quickly as Yumi, with incredible pace, drew a transmutation circle that she had learned from Xing country. Slowly the bleeding started to heal and her once-pale face began regaining her color. Now she must bring the two of them out of the room to her lab before the doctor arrived. Sighing in annoyance, she knew that this time her life also will change.

Turning a last time, she saw the drawn circle on the floor with a sour and grim look. Then she looked away from the circle; just one thought crossed in her mind that time.

She spoke more to no one since the woman had passed out, "Kushina, what are you doing, why did you not listen to me about not trying to revive anyone?"

Heaving a sigh, she paused awhile. Then she looked back at the red-haired woman who was still unconscious, "Kushina, I always told you to let go of everything, but you never heard me. Do you know what the punishment for someone who has trodden in God's domain looks like? Do you know that you've already committed a sin by creating something that shouldn't be alive?"

She kept her head down, unaware that tears rolled down, wetting her pale cheeks. She spoke once again to the air, "Do you know what you just created and how the effect is for him?"

She wiped her tears off as she walked carrying the two of them on her small but strong shoulder. She walked away from the room and carried them away from the horrible place. Before she vanished from sight, disappearing down a dark corridor, she said a few last words, "Kushina, you created your sin by performing Human Transmutation, an unforgivable sin that no one can erase, not even God."

………

TBC

**Hehehe, Please review friend…..**


	2. Chapter 2: Gate of Truth, Join with Mili

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, whether Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. (T_T)**

**Betaed by Lanie12777**

**Warning: Future Royed**

**Summary: This is set after Kyuubi attack six years latter. She learns from her family notebook that she can revive her husband, Minato with alchemist. Too obsessed to revive her husband, she left Konoha and Naruto alone. Kushina went to Ammetris and learn alchemist then signed to Military. Then she finally fulfills her dream but with consequence…**

**Chapter 2: Gate of Truth, Join with Military **

A blond-haired man was standing in an unfamiliar place; there's no wall, ceiling, all of it just pure white with some weird and big iron door with some graves behind him. Blue eyes stared at the almost empty and yet existing space, he wondered had he already gone to heaven or hell or maybe somewhere he didn't know yet?

He became a hero, died to protect his villager, sacrificed all he had. His life, his wife and his son. His son; he wondered how his son will look like, will he look like him or his mother? Tears stung both corners of his blue eyes. He must be strong for them, more fully for himself…

"Yo." A weird and unfamiliar voice was calling him. He turned to the source as blue eyes took in the sight of a rather strange creature. His shape was more like a human, but it looked more like a human without skin since it didn't have any color except white.

Blue eyes blinked and blinked, curiosity overwhelming him as finally he took a chance to ask, "Who are you?"

"Ooh, just the right question," the creature answered in delight. "I'm the being you call 'the world'. Or also 'the universe.' Or 'the God', or 'the Truth.' Or 'the whole' or 'the one'. And 'I'm you.'"

Minato frowned, staring oddly at the creature like its head had grown to an impossible size. 'God, this creature is god.' His head dropped sadly as he assumed that he went to the place where anyone who'd died live.

He shut his eyes closed as he kept his body in control. He opened them and stared wide-eyed after he heard the voice of his beloved, Kushina. "What do you mean?"

"Kushina…"he said in a disbelieving tone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fullmetal Alchemist XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fullmetal Alchemist XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kushina couldn't believe this. She'd wanted to revive her Minato, but this weird creature just comes over here. She didn't understand, but Yumi never told her anything about human transmutation. She just said it was taboo and dangerous.

Kushina almost screamed in frustration, but not before she heard her beloved's voice. Turning around to the source of the voice, she happily saw him once again. Her Minato had come back once again to the living world.

She heard him slowly approach her, and asked with concern, "Why are you here, Kushina? You shouldn't die, you should protect and raise Naruto."

Guilt washed over her as she thought of her baby, who she left in Konoha four years ago, but she was determined to make this right. She answered her husband's question, "I wanted us to raise him together, so I revived you again. I want us to live together now."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Kushina, this is ridiculous. You shouldn't have revived me, no matter what. A dead being will be dead to living people, accept that."

Large dark eyes widened at hearing that, "But I succeeded, I revived you once again, Minato."

"BUT…"Minato cried out angrily, but it was interrupted by the creature who called himself God.

"Aww too bad, but I need to cut this reunion short. Anyway welcome, poor fool, ignorant of your own limit."

Minato and Kushina frowned at same time in confusion, but Kushina twitched angrily. She wanted to let out her anger at it but she was cut off by it, "I shall show… The Truth."

Suddenly the gate opened; big dark eyes stared at them then dark, long and small hands began appearing and attacked them viciously. The two of them were too shocked and stunned to do anything. They finally succeed in snatching Kushina away, which made Minato back off from fruitlessly attacking the hands. Unfortunately they also snatched Minato to the gate. Minato screamed. but the last thing he vaguely heard was the creature, who said calmly, "Shut up. It' what you wanted, isn't it?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fullmetal Alchemist XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fullmetal Alchemist XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato was aware he was brought to a strange place. Floating around in such a strange area, the worst was he couldn't move, and felt rather like something was going to break his head. It felt like a tremendous quantity of information was forced directly into his head. He screamed as he felt all his body going to be disintegrated. A light shadow of a woman appeared in front of his sight, his tanned hand trying so hard to reach her until he could touch her.

Suddenly he was thrown back to the first place. H is heart pounded faster, almost like it had exploded. Wide blue eyes shone with fear and unbearable shock overwhelmed him, shaking his body badly.

A voice, the so unfamiliar voice echoed through his ear, "How was it?"

Minato turned and stared at him, realizing Kushina was still not back. Blue eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at the white figure. He spat out at it, not caring about the figure being god or something, "What the fuck was that?"

The white figure shook its head. "You still do not understand, well it makes more sense after all because you're not an alchemist; of course you cannot do alchemy either."

"What the fuck is alchemy again?"

"I cannot tell you," the white figure replied. "But the law of alchemy said that if they desire to obtain something, they must pay an equivalent price, like for example toll fare."

Blue eyes widened in recognition; it dawned on him that his wife had performed some alchemy thing to revive him. "Equivalent price, toll fare, you mean…?"

The white figure unexpectedly faced him and was grinning maliciously, making Minato startled, "Yes. Or I prefer it as Equivalent exchange."

Minato didn't know what to do; instead he closed his eyes, then all he could see was just dark…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fullmetal Alchemist XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fullmetal Alchemist XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blue eyes snapped open; soon they stared at a white ceiling. Minato let out a relieved sigh as he realized that it was just a dream. A tanned hand massaged his temple to soothe the headache coming.

An undeniable teen girl's voice startled him out, "You're awake."

Blue eyes stared at the teen. The teen wore a brown coat with a black shirt and long pants, her long and dark hair braided into one braid descending down over her waist. She's such a cute girl and too sweet. But there's something disturbing him. Her gaze was so empty, cold and obviously said "I know everything". It's little odd to see that kind of expression, that was usually on boys or adults, etched into the eyes of an innocent young girl.

Minato answered with a sheepish grin, "I'm fine."

"Do you remember anything?"

Minato frowned; what was the last thing he remembered? Oh, his village was attacked by Kyuubi. He sealed the Kyuubi inside his son which cost his life. But that dream said he was revived by Kushina, and then something happened. But deciding it was just dream, he made sure to not tell this girl.

"Ah, I just remember the village was attacked by Kyuubi and… I died." He grinned, seemingly undisturbed about the fact he's dead.

The girl frowned in confusion. "Kyuubi?"

A yellow eyebrow rose in bewilderment at the girl's response; she should know what happened, does this mean he's not in Konoha anymore? He also feels that he's not in Fire Country anymore.

The girl studied him up and down, not caring that the blond flinched uneasily at her stare. "Your wife is Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina, right?"

Minato blinked then nodded. "Yeah, she is my wife."

The raven-haired girl scratched the back of her dark locks as she muttered, "Damn, Kushina, you are so damn lucky."

Minato's face was puzzled at her words. She looked at Minato, eye to eye. "Minato, do you realize that actually you'd already died a long time ago?"

Blue eyes widened impossibly, then the previous event in his dream flashed to him. "So my dream was true."

Midnight eyes blinked in confusion, but after Minato explained to her about the dream, they glinted with an unidentified emotion swirling in them. It made everything that puzzled him even more puzzling as he got no response from the girl. He frowned, staring curiously at the girl.

The silence and pressure hanging tight in the air seemed to pain him more. From his dream, Kushina must pay for what she did as the price to revive him. But now he was more confused; in his mind there's so much information he had not needed. He didn't know about the circle, transmutation, alchemy or whatsoever like that. So it made him get a headache more.

The girl's calm and heavy tone tore the silence in the room, "So you've already seen the truth, you already visited the Gate of Truth."

"Gate of Truth?"

"Well you met the white figure right, who called himself god or something?" The blond nodded briskly. "So you really visited the Gate of Truth."

She shrugged, then huffed. "Well, I don't know how to explain. But the law of alchemy is if you desire to obtain something using alchemy's power that is already marked as very taboo and impossible, the gate is usually the one that will ask the payment of the price from the performer."

The blond looked thoughtful a moment, then blue eyes narrowed on the girl. "Then what happened to Kushina?"

The girl let out a heavy sigh. "Kushina performed Human transmutation, the greatest taboo in alchemy. The payment to the gate is so great even I'm surprised that she could revive you, even yet still breathe. But she has so little time now, she won't survive."

Blue eyes glared intensely at dark eyes as he hissed angrily, "You're wrong. Kushina has much more power than us. She will survive, like when Whirlpool was attacked. If we bring her to a medic nin that I know, she will survive and stay alive."

The raven-haired girl glared back and retorted, "You expect a woman like her will survive. The Gate took her arms, legs and a few organs. How can any human stay alive like that idiot?"

Minato was speechless, stunned at the words the girl uttered. She spoke again. "That's proof of her sin. The Gate already took her limbs for the payment of your life. Just this time she will go to the world of dead beings. That idiot already successfully revived you, but in the end she also will die. Pathetic."

Minato's response was silence. He was shocked, overwhelmed by the fact that his wife died because of reviving him, and she was leaving their son alone because of him too. He was furious at Kushina about leaving their Naruto; their baby would be alone now, no one to support him. What was Kushina thinking about?

A pale hand took his tan hand; she dragged him out of the room to another room. First Minato was shocked; he had expected he couldn't move, but was fairly surprised he can walk easily, and there's no stiff muscles pointing out to him that he had been dead for a long time. He was brought to the same room, like Konoha's hospital room.

He looked; there were two people standing in there. One of them was in his twenties, long brown hair reaching down to his slim and slender waist. He wore blue clothes that seemed for the military. The man, whose height was as tall as his, had broad shoulders and defined muscles. His figure mirrored strength, calmness and beauty. Beautiful amber eyes glinted with an unnamed emotion like the girl's as they stared at him.

The other one was tall, but not as tall as the man was. But he was pretty tall, and half of his dark-haired head was bald. He wore glasses and showed an annoyed look on his face. The glasses man finally said, "Well, Yumi, I'm not surprised that you are always making a problem."

The girl stepped into the room; she snorted, "Don't say that. Isn't me anyway who's doing this ruckus, Dr. Nox."

He fixed his glasses up onto his nose. "Yeah, yeah, whatever brat."

The brown-haired man stepped forward to stop them. "Okay guys, please stop fighting."

"Hiroto, why can you not control your Brigadier General like usual, looks like she's become a spoiled brat," Dr. Nox said.

"Shut up Dr. Nox, I'm not a spoiled brat." Yumi glared at him.

"Calm down, calm down. Actually we need to leave them alone. Come on Dr. Nox, Yumi. This way please," Hiroto said as he guided the two of them, who still glared at each other, out of the room. Before he completely went outside, he stopped awhile and spoke to Minato, "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do. So please accompany her until her last moment."

As Hiroto left the blond alone, he then approached the bed where his wife was laying down. Tears gathered around the corners of blue eyes as he looked upon Kushina shape. She wore bandage everywhere, her arms and legs missing. Her skin had become sickly pale.

"Minato, I'm sorry," the throaty voice came through from the red-haired woman. Glazed dark eyes stared in grief as she looked at her husband's appearance.

Minato shook his head, tenderly stroking her red hair lovingly. "It's okay."

"I, I left our son. I'm a selfish woman," she croaked even more as glistening pearls fall freely from her dark eyes. Minato shushed her, a tanned hand caressing her left cheek gently. "If I'd listened to Yumi first maybe I wouldn't have made you like this."

A puzzled expression came from the blond; he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kushina grimaced; she hesitated first, but took courage to tell him, "Because I will leave you. And you cannot go back to Konoha since I signed up to the military and made a contract to them for a certain time that I would become a state alchemist before I was permitted to come back to Konoha. Gomen, you must be here to replace me; gomen."

Dark eyes watered, tears falling down and wetting pale cheeks. Minato let his lips brush her forehead. He lay behind her, kissing her passionately, caressing all of her body and worshipping the red-haired woman beyond anything, despite her lost limbs. Kushina shuddered, sniffling as she leaned more into Minato to let the warmth of her husband seep through thin cloth to her.

"I'm sorry that I left our son. Now I'll never have a chance to meet him and see him grow. I'm sorry." She sobbed even more.

Minato held her for dear life so tight and so lovingly; blue eyes shed tears as he quivered and felt hot breath hit his tanned skin. Slowly he couldn't feel the hot breath on his skin anymore. The blond sobbed, holding the once-trembling body which had now calmed down. The warmth now replaced by cold skin.

He cried because now Kushina had left him forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fullmetal Alchemist XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fullmetal Alchemist XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Your name is Yumi, right?" Minato asked the girl as they stood together in front of a new grave that was made in the past morning; Kushina's grave.

"Yeah." Dark eyes were still fixated on the grave, not bothering to look at Minato.

"You know who I am now?" he asked. There's bitterness and fear in his voice.

"Minato." Despite knowing what he asked, instead she steered the conversation into somewhere else. Yumi's not feeling so good to tell him the truth about it.

"No, no that," he answered too quickly, then he spoke. "I feel rather different than before; I can feel that through my body, I know there's something unusual about my body." He paused a moment, then let out sigh as he continued again, "Do you know about it?"

"Because you're a homunculus," Yumi said bluntly. Deep down in her subconscious, she knew this couldn't be avoided no matter what. Minato must know the truth.

"What is a homunculus?" A blond eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Humans that were created artificially, but more specifically you are a homunculus with a Philosopher's Stone core. Their bodies are very human, but they never age and are very difficult to kill since they have very quick regeneration beyond what ordinary humans have. Well, they're not human, so what must I expect. Even wounds that normally could kill an ordinary human in very quick time, it's a piece of cake for them. With the power of the Philosopher's Stone, they are thought tougher to be killed anyway." Yumi paused awhile as she inhaled oxygen more. "Homunculu ares granted senses more than humans should have, their lives also are said to be very long. But they sometimes have a memory of a precious life. But it depends on the homunculus," Yumi said, shrugging her shoulders. She left the grave, with Minato following in back.

Minato went silent, then he took one glance at Yumi. Yumi, aware his gaze had wondered to her, turned and said, "Do you have any questions?"

Minato nodded, "Yes, I do."

He looked around to make sure no one's listening to them, then settled his gaze back to Yumi. "You, how old are you anyway?"

She blinked and blinked. Then she laughed uncontrollably, "Oh, I'm sure you won't believe it."

"Try me," challenged Minato.

"33 years old," came a brief answer.

"Geez, another Tsunade…"Minato said dramatically, massaging his temple. Really, he meets another Tsunade.

Frowning in confusion, Yumi of course didn't know who Tsunade was. "Excuse me?"

"Nah, I'm not shocked; there once was a friend of my teacher who also used her medic knowledge to make her look young always. She liked to make herself look in her twenties even though she was actually fifty," he muttered, remembering his sensei's teammate.

"Interesting, I would like to meet her though." She held her chin up, her face looking thoughtful. Minato thought grimly, 'Yeah, you two will suit each other.'

"Minato, you know before Kushina died, she signed up to the military to become an alchemist to try to find a way to revive you. We made an agreement with her to make her join the military, but since she's dead…" She stared sadly at him.

"Yeah, I know, I will continue the agreement anyway. So don't worry about it. It's not that I can come back anyway. I'm dead to Konoha anyway." The blond turned back, staring at the grave of his wife. He knew the dead always belong dead, no matter what.

"Don't worry boy, actually Kushina was under my command anyway. So you will stick around with me, I hope you don't mind?"

"No, I don't." Blue eyes stared with determination and fire toward her.

Yumi smirked, turned to Minato and then thrust her right hand out to him. Minato blinked and frowned in confusion, staring at her intently, not sure what the girl wanted to do, but he got it as she said, her lips forming a sweet smile, "Welcome to the army, Minato. I'm counting on your best work."

"Hai."

Minato smiled as he took the hand. The blond realized he will live differently as another person in a strange country; he promised himself in the future he would visit his son and bring him far from Konoha. For now he will accept what fate gave to him.

……………….

TBC

**A/N: How was it, it's really good or bad?**

**Well since I really like FMA brotherhood, I dedicate myself on it. Hope you like it**

**Please review…. **


End file.
